Diskon Valentine
by Lean Aviliansa
Summary: Diskon berhasil memancing banyak orang. #MonthlyFFA #FeValentine


**Haikyuu! Milik Furudate Haruichi**

**"Diskon Valentine"**

**By**

**Lean Aviliansa**

**Dibuat untuk meramaikan event bulanan FFA spesial Valentine**

**#MonthlyFFA #FeValentine**

**Warning : BxB, humor receh, bahasa campuran (baku tidak baku)**

**——————————————**

Sore hari di kota Tokyo, hiruk pikuk aktivitas jantung Negeri Sakura ini tidak pernah absen walaupun saat mentari sudah memutuskan untuk berganti shift dengan rembulan. Terlihat para pekerja kantoran yang memutuskan pulang agak awal alias bolos, sekelompok wanita yang ingin menjajakan uang yang mereka simpan untuk event atau membeli barang yang mereka inginkan, gerombolan anak geng berandalan yang menyatu dengan kegelapan lorong antar gedung, beberapa pasang kekasih yang bertukar afeksi di pinggir jalan, serta seorang pemain voli yang kelaparan dan kebingungan mencari sumber makanan di kota yang baru dia singgahi satu bulan terakhir ini.

"Uh, aku harus mencari makan dimana?"

Begitulah sekiranya yang sedari tadi diucapkan oleh setter SMA Karasuno, Kageyama Tobio, sambil berkeliling kota metropolitan ini sendirian. Dia harus berada di Tokyo selama beberapa bulan untuk mengikuti kamp pelatihan yang dia ikuti setelah mengalahkan SMA Shiratorizawa tempo lalu.

Dia bisa saja masuk ke restoran di sebelah kirinya, tapi dia harus pandai-pandai menggunakan uang. Lagipula dia sedang berada jauh dari rumah, akan gawat kalau dia sampai kehabisan uang padahal pelatihan belum selesai. Dia juga sudah diberi wejangan oleh orang tuanya, Papa Daichi dan Sugamama, ya orang tua dari Karasuno,

"Jangan boros, nanti kalau uangnya habis, papa gak mau transfer uang jajan buat kamu."

Lagipula mau habis atau enggak, Daichi bukan yang ngasih uang saku untuk Kageyama. Itu wejangan dari Papa Daichi, kalau wejangan dari Sugamama beda lagi, kayak gini kira-kira,

"Tobio, makan makanan yang sehat, jangan kebanyakan jajan es, nanti kamu sakit, mama jauh nak, nanti yang mandiin kamu siapa kalau kamu demam?"

'_Karena tidak ingin membuat papa dan mama khawatir, maka aku akan mengingat dan menjalankan pesan dari papa dan mama.'_

Tunggu, Kageyama! Bukankah ada yang aneh?

Seharusnya kamu tetap mandi sendiri, jangan jadi anak manja!

Oke, kembali ke Kageyama yang kelaparan di pinggir jalan. Kageyama masih bingung harus mencari makan di mana, dia bisa saja membeli bento di mini market, tapi kata Sugamama harus makan makanan yang sehat dan minum susu biar sempurna. Tapi untuk makan makanan yang seperti itu maka artinya dia harus membeli bahan makanan segar dan mengolahnya sendiri,

'Mama, Tobio kan gak bisa masak'

Begitulah teriakan dalam hati Kageyama.

Saat masih menyesali kenapa dia tidak belajar memasak sejak dulu, mata biru Kageyama menangkap papan promosi di depan restoran cepat saji.

"Diskon katanya? Wah, pas banget nih sama keadaan kantong dan perut. Maafin Tobio, Pa, Ma. Tobio nggak punya pilihan lagi." Kageyama segera memasuki restoran cepat saji itu dan meluncur mulus ke depan counter.

"Selamat sore, mau pesan apa?"

"Pesan paket Deal LovuLovu, kudasai."

Tidak segera menjawab maupun menyiapkan pesanan, pelayan itu malah memperhatikan Kageyama dengan seksama. Keadaan seperti ini membuat Kageyama merasa kalau dia salah kostum atau bahkan menguarkan bebauan tidak sedap.

Tapi, tidak. Kageyama sudah memastikan kalau sebelum dia pergi dia sudah mandi, dan dia juga berpakaian dengan sewajarnya. Lalu ada apa? Padahal antrian sudah lumayan panjang di belakangnya. Diskon memang bisa memancing banyak orang untuk datang.

"Ettoo...?"

"Ah, maaf atas ketidak sopanan saya. Sepertinya anda datang sendiri ya, tapi maaf, paket Deal LovuLovu disediakan untuk memperingati Hari Valentine, diskon ini hanya untuk sepasang kekasih, jadi anda yang sendirian tidak bisa memesan paket tersebut."

HAH?!

Kageyama cengo, sekarang hari Valentine? Pantas saja dia merasa jomblo dari tadi.

Yah, bukannya kamu emang jomblo ya?

"Sou-souka..."

Malu. Kageyama malu setengah mati. Seharusnya dia membaca keterangan diskon dengan seksama, ah dia menyesal menjadi netizen yang kurang membaca. Bukan woy!

"Jadi, ingin pesan apa, Tuan?"

'Tunggu sebentar kenapa sih? Aku masih malu nih!' Kageyama marah-marah dalam hati, apa dia memilih memesan paket biasa atau mencari tempat makan lain saja?

Baru saja dia akan balik kanan maju jalan, tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk pundaknya,

"Ah, maaf. Aku bersama dia, aku tadi ke toilet sebentar."

'Are, kau?' Kageyama terkejut melihat siapa orang yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di sampingnya, dan mengaku kalau mereka sedang bersama.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Tobio-kun. Ah, kami pesan Paket LovuLovu."

Mendengar ucapan laki-laki itu, pelayan segera menyiapkan paket yang dipesan.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, Atsumu-san?" Tanya Kageyama sedikit berbisik.

"Ssstt, nanti aku jelaskan. Ah, terima kasih."

Atsumu, salah satu dari si kembar Miya, membawa pesanan mereka dan mengajak Kageyama untuk duduk di meja dekat jendela.

"Jadi, Atsumu-san, kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Kebetulan aku melihatmu berjalan sendirian tadi dan masuk ke restoran ini, jadi aku mengikutimu saja. Lagi pula aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu yang kebingungan di depan pelayan tadi. Aku tidak percaya kalau kau tidak mengetahui kalau itu adalah diskon untuk sepasang kekasih, hahaha"

"Ha?!"

"Ma ma, jangan marah begitu Tobio-kun, yang penting kan kamu bisa memesan paket LovuLovu yang kamu inginkan." Atsumu menyeringai, hal ini yang kurang Kageyama sukai dari rubah di depannya, dia sangat licik dan berisik, mengingatkannya dengan senpai semasa SMP, Oikawa Tooru.

"Hahh... Baiklah." Kageyama mulai melahap makanan di depannya, dia makan seperti habis puasa tiga hari penuh, rakus. "Oh iya, aku akan membayar setengah dari harga makanan ini." Kageyama mengambil dompet dari kantongnya.

"Itu tidak perlu, Tobio-kun. Daripada kau mengganti uangku, lebih baik hari ini kau menemaniku jalan-jalan." Ucap Atsumu tetap dengan ekspresi liciknya.

"Tidak mau!" Kageyama menjawab tanpa ragu dan menghabiskan cola miliknya. Mendengar jawaban dari Kageyama membuat Atsumu tersenyum, atau lebih tepat menyeringai.

"Aku lupa bilang padamu, Tobio-kun, aku tidak menerima penolakan, jadi..." Atsumu bangkit dan menarik Kageyama untuk berdiri, "kau harus menemaniku." Atsumu tidak menghiraukan tarikan dari Kageyama dan malah membawa Kageyama membelah lautan manusia di tengah kota Tokyo.

Setelah beberapa lama berjalan, akhirnya Atsumu membawa Kageyama ke pusat perbelanjaan tak jauh dari tempat awal mereka bertemu tadi. Kageyama terpaksa harus mengikuti kemanapun Atsumu pergi, lagipula berkat Atsumu dia bisa makan kenyang tanpa mengeluarkan uang sepersen pun.

Tanpa Kageyama sadari, dia sudah berdiri di tengah salah satu toko pakaian dan sialnya dia tidak tahu Atsumu hilang kemana. Mau mencari, tapi dia tidak ingin bertemu dengan pegawai toko, mau menunggu sambil melihat-lihat produk, dia juga takut kalau pegawai toko akan menghampirinya dan mencuci otaknya.

"Dasar rubah jelek! Dia yang membawaku kesini tapi malah—"

"Malah apa, Tobio-kun?" Si rubah jelek, Atsumu, lagi-lagi muncul begitu saja di belakang Kageyama.

"Bisa tidak kalau kau sekali saja tidak membuatku jantungan?" Kageyama marah sekarang, sudah ditinggal dan akhirnya menderita karena kegelisahan akan dihampiri pegawai toko, ditambah dikejutkan seperti itu.

"Maaf maaf, Tobio-kun. Aku hanya sedang mencari sesuatu tadi, jadi menurutku tidak apa-apa aku meninggalkanmu sebentar? Ah! Apa kau takut aku tinggalkan sendirian? Sebegitu takutnya kah kamu kehilanganku, Tobio-kun?" Lagi dan lagi Atsumu mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Kageyama ingin pulang ke Miyagi.

"Hhhh..."

"Uwah, kau menghela nafas terlalu panjang Tobio-kun. Kau seperti habis diganggu oleh orang aneh."

'IYA! DAN ITU KAMU, RUBAH JELEK!'

Sepertinya Kageyama butuh stock kesabaran yang banyak.

"Ah, karena aku sudah mendapatkan yang aku cari, ayo ikut aku, ada tempat yang ingin aku tunjukkan." Untuk kesekian kalinya Kageyama hanya bisa menurut akan dibawa kemana dia oleh Atsumu. Pinginnya dia pulang dan tidur karena besok pagi ada latihan, tapi malah sekarang masih berkeliaran dengan orang yang sialnya akan dia temui setiap hari selama kamp pelatihan.

Atsumu membawa Kageyama ke taman di tengah kota. Oh, Tuan Rubah, tidak sadarkah kalau malam ini banyak pasangan kekasih yang saling berbagi mesra? Dan kenapa malah dia memilih tempat ini? Apa dia berusaha untuk menggoda wanita yang sudah memiliki kekasih dan mencurinya?

"Aku tidak mengira Sweaper ada di dunia nyata, ku kira hanya di kartun Dora saja." Kageyama berkata pada dirinya sendiri.

"Tempat ini bagus kan, Tobio-kun?"

'Iya, bagus. Bagus untuk melakukan pembunuhan pada seekor rubah jejadian!' Kageyama berusaha untuk menahan amarahnya. "Iya, bagus. Tapi kau seharusnya mengajak kekasihmu ke sini, bukannya aku."

"Ah, aku memang mengajak kekasihku kok."

Kageyama terkejut mendengar jawaban Atsumu. Jadi apa tujuan Atsumu mengajaknya ke sini kalau dia akan menemui kekasihnya? Bukankah nanti kehadirannya hanya akan mengganggu kencan Atsumu? Apakah Atsumu berniat untuk membuat Kageyama sebagai obat nyamuk pribadinya? Kageyama sudah menyiapkan kuda-kuda untuk kabur kalau kekasih Atsumu datang.

"Lalu, dimana kekasihmu?"

"Disini." Jawab Atsumu sambil melihat Kageyama, yang langsung direspon muka cengo oleh Kageyama. Atsumu mengurangi jaraknya dengan Kageyama dan menggenggam kedua tangan setter kelas satu itu.

"Tobio-kun, aku menyukaimu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu, jadi maukah kau menjadi net untuk bolaku?"

"HA?!"

"Maksudku, bola voli, bukan bola yang lain. Oke aku ulang, Tobio-kun, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

"Aku..."

Atsumu menahan nafas selagi menunggu jawaban dari Kageyama.

'Tobio-kun, cepatlah, biarkan aku bernafas', padahal kalau mau nafas tinggal nafas aja.

"Aku, harus minta izin Papa sama Mama dulu." Atsumu dibuat melongo dengan jawaban Kageyama, "Kau mau kan menunggu?"

Ah, tak apalah menunggu, kata Atsumu dalam hati, lagipula hitung-hitung untuk membuktikan kalau cinta Rubah ganteng ini tulus hanya untuk bebeb Tobio.

"Baik, aku akan menunggu, selama apapun itu."

"Terima kasih"

Kageyama memeluk Rubah yang awalnya dia benci, tentu saja pelukan itu langsung disambut dan dibalas oleh Atsumu, terlihat rubah itu kegirangan dipeluk sama gebetan. Malam itu adalah pertama kalinya Kageyama merasakan hangatnya pelukan dari orang selain keluarganya. Rasanya yang nyaman membuat Kageyama merasa bahwa dunia memberhentikan waktunya hanya untuk mereka berdua.

"Tapi jawabannya jangan lama-lama ya, Tobio-kun."

Mood Kageyama langsung hancur mendengar ucapan Atsumu. Mana yang tadi katanya akan menunggu selama apapun itu, dasar rubah jelek!

Tapi, aku suka.

-**End**-


End file.
